Hermione's life
by Purple Butterfly
Summary: Hermione on the run? with kids? what? this starts of with Hermione but when I'm finished I'm thinking of making a sequle for this!
1. The meeting

I'm not the owner of Harry/Hermione/ron or any other charater menchend in this story not even Alistair or Hailey their my friends but believe me they don't have my friends personallys at all (Hailey defanetly doesn't play with dolls and Ali doesn't play with Action Man!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Mum, tell Alistair to stop taking my doll!" yelled Hailey  
  
"But Mum she took my action man first!" Ali agued back  
  
'what did I do to have this happen' (You hopped in with Harry thats what!) said another voice inside Hermione's head.  
  
Hermione had been one the run from the Ministry of Magic for some time now. She didn't know why she was in trouble with them when they took her in to the cells. But after she asked, the police just laughed and said she was in, for killing twenty people at once!  
  
She was acused of being guilty for a crime she didn't do and before she was taken to Azkaban she got away.  
  
And now there she was always running and hiding from everyone, even Harry, he didn't know that she had had kids and they were his.  
  
Just acouple of days ago she found out that Harry and Ron were the highest people in the Minstry of Magic  
  
She was thinking of going to them for help before she found out but now it was all different. She was back in Londn thinking of going to Harry and Ron but then changing her mind when she found out what their jobs were.  
  
"Mum! Mum are you alright?" asked Ali the oldest of her two twins [he was born first]  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" she smiled down at her two thinking of how wonderful her children were [the toy fight had been forgotten] "Now where are we going next?" she asked  
  
"Well Mum I was thinking. . . " Said Ali but he was starting to trail off "oh never mind it's a bad idea anyway!"  
  
"go on just tell me" said Hermione smiling at her son  
  
"Yeah tell us, Alistair"said Hailey  
  
"Well I remember you telling us when we were really little. . . that Daddy lived in Londn, And I just thought that we could go and. . .see him! maybe just an idea! please I would like to see Dad!" said Ali looking down at the ground when his mother didn't reply.  
  
"Well we could but I don't know where he lives and he doesn't live with plan old Muggles he live in the magical part of Londn but you know Mummy's on the run don't you?" said Hermione trying her best not to burst out in tease right in front of her kids.  
  
"It was only an idea Mum" said Ali looking up at his Mum with consern written all over his face  
  
"Thats alright Ali, I don't blame you for wanting to go and see your father. Well I guess we could try but we would have to be in descie and all" replied Hermione thinking very hard.  
  
"Oh thankyou. thankyou MUM" said both kids and hugged their mother  
  
They when to The Leaky Cauldron Already in discie with the help of Hermione's wand [she still had is because when she was getting away she grabed it before anyone could do anything]  
  
They booked a room there and then when on to Diagon Alley to look for some surplis to do them selfs up before seeing Harry again [well again for Hermione but the first time for the kids]  
  
"Ali come here NOW! we don't have time to look at that firebolt 3000!" said Hermione trying to drag Ali away from that window  
  
"But Mum" wined Ali "why can't I have a broom?"  
  
"because you know why!!!" replied Hermione "Now come on Ali"  
  
"But but, It'll help us get to places quicker" said Ali trying to make his Mum under stand that he needed a broom  
  
Harry that was close by was grining wildly about what seen was happening with this lady and her son.  
  
'Her voice sounds so much like Hermione's but it couldn't be Hermione she wasn't in Londn and she wouldn't be a Mother and she was on the run from the Ministry of Magic but I didn't think Hermione would do such a crime!'  
  
But little did he know that this was his best friend Hermione and HIS son!  
  
-over at the window-  
  
"Alistair Jacob Granger come here NOW!!!" yelled Hermione who had had enough of Ali's attaued.  
  
'Is it just my ears or did she just say Granger?! Oh My GOD THAT IS HERMIONE!!!!!' thought Harry with his mouth open "HERMIONE???!!!" yelled Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
So how do you like my story so far?  
  
sorry for leaving you lot at such a cliff haging part but I couldn't think!  
  
Please if you liked my story and you want me to continue please review!!!!!  
  
Seeya  
  
Purple Butterfly 


	2. The talk

Hello people!!  
  
I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my stroy and wanted me to keep going so here you are another chapter! please injoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter two  
  
Hermione wirld around hearing her name but she didn't reckonise the voice it belonged to so she though it was a boy calling someone else with the same name.  
  
She looked around and saw a middle high man walking to her. He had black hair, glassers and green eyes.  
  
Just after a few minutes of looking at the man she relised who it was!  
  
She froze right there 'oh my god Harry! He looks cuter than ever! But wait Harry. . .Minstry of Magic! Oh my god I have to get out of here now he knows who I'm am!'  
  
Just as she turned to her kids it was to late Harry had reached them.  
  
"Hermione is it really you?" asked Harry  
  
"If you dare took MY Mum I'll blast you to space" said Ali who grabed his mother's wand  
  
"wow stead" said Harry who took this by surpise but still all the same he took the wand off of Ali and handed it back to Hermione "I'm just an old friend of this lady you call your mother and a wand shouldn't be in your posetion your to young to have one!"  
  
"I'm old enough" said Ali with a glare at Harry that said all don't you DARE hurt her  
  
"a-a-and -if A-l-i -is -go-in-g t-o th-a-n I- -am -t-o-o" said Hailey coming out from behind her mum and standing stiff in front of this stranger.  
  
"You two!!" said Hermione frowning at her children "I can take care of my self thankyou for worrying but Harry is just a friend of mine!"  
  
"So this is the frined Harry Mummy was telling us about" said Hailey softing her look at Harry and giving him a nice smile and Harry just smiled back "I like him Mummy He's nice"  
  
But Ali still kept staring.  
  
"So how have you been?" asked Harry seeing the glare Hermione's son was giving him "and could I talk to you ALONE for a minute? Please?" asked Harry feeling uncomftabl with the glare  
  
"I'm Fine for if you forgot someone on the run!, Harry, Okay Kids you can go where you want until five o'clock no later and no leaving each other." said Hermione  
  
"Are you sure Mum?" asked Ali still glaring at Harry  
  
"yes I'm sure" said Hermione "And Ali you don't need to glare at Harry! I told you he's my friend! He wont harm me and he wont take me to the Ministry of Magic" 'Hope not anyway'  
  
"okay" said Ali finaly stoping the glare at Harry than turning to his sister "so where do you want to go?"  
  
"umm I wanna go see the owls and then go look at the pretty dresses!" said Hailey  
  
"oh do we have to go look at dresses?" said Ali then he turned to his mum "Pretty pretty please don't make me go and have to look at dresses! I'll do anything even if it meens getting on my knees and begging to you!"  
  
"Go look at the owls and then do one thing Ali wants and then it should be time to come back and we'll meet right here in front of the Firebolt 3000" said Hermione "Now go and have a good time, Bye"  
  
-a little while later with out Hailey and Ali-  
  
"So you aren't going to take me to Azkaban?" asked Hermione  
  
"of course not!" said Harry with shock written all over he's face "I don't even think your guilty of such a thing! Hermione you were one of my best friends and I've gotten to know you so well to know you wouldn't do suck a thing! and Ron thinks the same!" said Harry looking Hermione right in the eye which made her blush.  
  
It all went quiet for a long time [five minutes to be exact]  
  
"so I didn't know you had kids! from the last news I've hear of you! who's are they?" asked Harry  
  
"You really want to know who's they are? I don't think that would be such a good idea" said Hermione looking away  
  
"Why? did someone forces you to . . .you know? If they did I'd flatten them or even if they left you because you had kids I'll flatten them!" said Harry holding up a fist  
  
"Harry please calm down you'll do no suck thing as betting anyone up! I let them and besides that means you'd have to flatten yourself!" said Hermione then covering her mouth about what she just said  
  
"What? why did you just cover your mouth? why me flattening myse.....lf? WHAT DO YOU MEA. . ." Harry was cut off by Hermione covering his mouth  
  
"yes Harry I mean what I just said. Yes you are the father of my children" said Hermione not looking Harry in the eye and letting go of his mouth.  
  
Then she felt a hand under neath her chin and it made her turn to Harry who was looking her right in the eye again and then leaned forwed and kissed Hermione and she kissed back  
  
"Hey Harry, I wa. . . . . .HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Oh I wonder who this person might be?? um who do you think?  
  
Purple= Hello everone! this is my first time at coming up as me in this little part  
  
Ron= Purple why aren't I in any of these chapters?  
  
Purple= yes you are Harry menchens you!  
  
Ron= You know what I mean!  
  
Purple= Shh down Ron!!! I'll put you in later!  
  
Purple= well thats all I have! If you want me to continue please review (I want more than four reviews or I'm not writing another chapter! Hm maybe I'll make it easier I'll have three reviews!)  
  
Seeya  
  
Purple Butterfly 


	3. Daddy!!!!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! and yes on the last chapter it was Ron talking with me!  
  
well here's the next chapter you all asked for! enjoy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"Hey Harry, I wa. . . . . .HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly Harry looked over at the person that had just yelled out to him  
  
"Oh. . . . .Hello Ginny" said Harry looking at the person "Long time no see! How are you and Collin doing?"  
  
"We're fine Harry, But. . . . I thought. . . . .you were . . .going to wait. . . . for Hermione to come back before. . . .you even thought of kissing another girl if Hermione didn't want to be with you!" said Ginny coming over wide mouthed  
  
"Thankyou for your consurn, Ginny," said Harry going a little red "But I think I know who I'll kiss when I want to! and thankyou for saying Hi to Hermione!"  
  
"What? Hermione!. . But how. . .what???"was all Ginny could muster out of her mouth when Hermione turned around  
  
"Hello Ginny, nice to see you, I hope your alright! Boy you have changed since I last saw you!" said Hermione  
  
"Hello" was all Ginny could say over and over Hermione and Harry started to laugh at this point  
  
"Oh look at the time! Hailey and Ali should be getting back to the firebolt 3000 by now! I should go! you are all welcome to come with me" said Hermione looking at both of them.  
  
"Okay," said Ginny "it's been along time. Hasn't it Hermione, I'm fine and you. you have changed as well" said Ginny walking with Harry and Hermione finally answering Hermione's qustions  
  
"There you are Mum! we were starting to get worried" said a relieved Hailey  
  
"Sorry I took so long but I met up with another old friend of mine!" said Hermione looking over at Ginny who was looking at Hailey and Ali with another shocked look on her face  
  
"Um Hermione! I didn't know you had kids! How old are they?" asked Ginny looking up at Hermione  
  
"Their both ten turning eleven in September" replied Hermione  
  
"Wow I didn't even think you'd . . .you know!" said Ginny turning Red "Um if you don't mind if I asked who the father is? I doubt I even know who he is"  
  
"It's alright Ginny and you do know who their father is!" Said Hermione glancing at Harry but Ginny didn't see it.  
  
" I do!" was all Ginny could say  
  
"Yes you do" said Hermione straite faced  
  
"Um could you please tell me who then?" asked Ginny  
  
"If you'd like to do the oners Ali and Hailey. Please tell Ms Weasly who your father is! well I think it's Ms Weasly! Right?"  
  
"yes your right! Collin is only my boyfriend" said Ginny almost going as red as her freackls  
  
"Our Dad is the famos Harry Potter" they both said  
  
"WHAT!? HARRY!" said Ginny emediatly looking over at Harry "But. . .what"  
  
"yes it's true Ginny I am their father." said Harry which made Hailey and Ali look at Harry  
  
"Daddy!" said Hailey  
  
"Dad" said Ali coping Hailey  
  
Hailey had run over and hugged Harry who had picked her up and was smiling. Ali just stared at Harry and then also ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Um you guys I wouldn't mind some help over here!" said Hermione who had just caught Ginny who had fainted.  
  
"oh okay" said Harry and he put Hailey down.  
  
He muttered something with his wand in his hand and suddenly Ginny was being lifted off the ground  
  
"Come on follow me and we'll take Ginny home, I'm sure Ron, Mrs Weasly will all be pleaed to see you and everyone one else" said Harry and he started to walk off in one direction  
  
"But Harry wont they think that I did kill all those people?" asked Hermione who still hadded walked any where.  
  
"No, none of us think that you did it! that's why Ron and I went into the Ministry of magic! to try and prove you weren't guilty" said Harry  
  
"oh" was all Hermione could say  
  
"come on Mummy, lets go!"  
  
"Oh Okay" said Hermione again and took hold of her dughters hand and followed Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Another Chapter finished!  
  
Purple= so what did you think?  
  
Ron= not good!  
  
Purple= Why?  
  
Ron= because I wasn't in it!  
  
Purple= Oh don't be so poopy! *frowns*  
  
Ron= I'm allowed to be if i want to! *frowns back*  
  
Harry= I think thats all your going to get out of Purple tonight but if you want her to do another chapter you'll review right?  
  
Purple= Hey thats MY line!  
  
Harry= Sorry purple  
  
Purple= oh well so like HARRY said please review! (more than six reviews or not chapters! I know I'm black mailing but I like to hear from you guys!)  
  
Seeya til next time!  
  
Purple Butterfly 


	4. Ron!!!!!!!!!

Da da another chapter like I promised!  
  
enjoy Thanks for your reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"No, none of us think that you did it! that's why Ron and I went into the Ministry of magic! to try and prove you weren't guilty" said Harry  
  
"oh" was all Hermione could say  
  
"come on Mummy, lets go!"  
  
"Oh Okay" said Hermione again and took hold of her daughters hand and followed Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
-the Burrow-  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Harry was knocking on the Weasley's front door with Hermione behind him, the fainted Ginny by his side, Hailey in one of he's arms and Ali holding on to Harry's wand so Ginny wouldn't fall down [he was at Harry's other side]  
  
then the door opened and standing there was none other than. . . .someone with red hair, freackles so of course it had to be. . . . .[Maybe I should make this a really short chapter and end it here! what do you think?]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter finished?  
  
Purple= Hello, hello! I know everyone will hate me for this! *Ducks as a bluger comes right at me* uhm maybe for that I SHOULD end it here  
  
Ron=oh you are so mean purple  
  
Purple= I know but I should for that bluger coming at me! if it hit me I wouldn't have been able to continue anyway!  
  
Ron= but what about all the people who didn't do anything! are you just going to disapoint them?  
  
Purple= I was only joking before!  
  
Fred= sorry to butt in on your fight but have you two seen a bluger?  
  
Ron= see it wasn't the viewer's fault *stickes out toung at Purple*  
  
Purple= *frowns at Ron* yes we have seen one Fred it went that way but now will you excus me while I kill your brother?  
  
Fred= thanks um which brother of mine are you going to kill?  
  
Purple= the little pain in front of me  
  
Fred= Purple I think the viewer's are still reading and they would be disapointed if you kill Ron  
  
Purple= But he was being mean! Oh well I'll get you next time Ronald Weasley!!! Now on with the story sorry for that mistake. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
standing at the door was none other than Ron Weasley  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Ron= oh wow I'm finally in it!!!!  
  
Purple= oh shut up Ron i'm still mad at you and let the readers read!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Hi Harry, What brings you to my door?" Asked Ron who had obvisly just gotten up because he took one look at Harry and shut his eyes and began rubbing them  
  
"Hermione brings me to your door!" answerd Harry who was grining madly that Ron haddn't seen Ginny, Hailey and Ali [of course he didn't see Hermione she was behind Harry]  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Harry I was up all night but I still didn't find out where she is!" answerd Ron with his eye's still closed  
  
"And the fact that Ginny fainted" said Harry grining wildly  
  
"What" said Ron who had finally open his eye "where is she?"  
  
"It's alright Ron she's right here! said Harry moving aside so Ron could see Ginny  
  
"What happend? and what's with the kids?" Said Ron now noticing Hailey and Ali  
  
"Oh I'll introudce them later but um could we maybe come in side and put Ginny on the couch or on her bed?" said Harry  
  
"Oh yeah, okay follow me and shut the door behind you please" said Ron "we'll put her in her room"  
  
"Okay" said Harry and he put Hailey down and she shut the door behind her Mum who still haddn't said a word and who Ron still hadded noticed!  
  
-after Ginny was in her room-  
  
Ron still hadded noticed Hermione behind Harry  
  
"Lets going into the loung room and talk" said Harry  
  
"okay" said Ron and he lead the way to the loung room  
  
"Okay now spill who's Kids are they and why are they here?"Said Ron  
  
"Well their My kids" said Harry  
  
"Harry are you listing to your self? do you know what your saying?" said Ron looking shocked  
  
"Ron just sit down and Yes I do know what I'm saying!" Said Harry and he pushed down Ron's shoulders so he sat down in the chair then he went and sat in another chair and Hailey and Ali took over the couch and that left Hermione with not seat and left her view able for Ron to see.  
  
"Harry you did know that there was a girl behind you?"  
  
"excuse me Ron!! But I'm Not a Kid!!" said Hermione angrly  
  
"Wha?? Hermione!!?? It can't be!" said Ron very surpirsed  
  
"Yes it's me Ron" said Hermione laughing at Ron  
  
"Harry why didn't you tell me?" said Ron looking at Hermione but speaking to Harry  
  
"I was. But you were to ocupid at being tired!" replied Harry  
  
"Oh one of these days Harry Potter I'll get you back" said Ron grining  
  
"So how have you been Ron?" asked Hermione smiling. She finally got a seat by moving Hailey and sitting down and putting her on her lap  
  
"I'm fine Herm, how are you?" asked Ron  
  
-after a while of talking-  
  
"Ron dear, do we have visters?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Now it's the end of another chapter  
  
Purple= so what did you think? please review(more reviews and the longer my chapters will get and if I do get over 8 reviews I will make another chapter)  
  
Ron= oh please what is your obsestion with reviews?  
  
Pueple= well I do like to know if everyone wants me to continue or not go on with the story  
  
Harry= Okay you two we don't need another fight on our hands!  
  
Purple= Harry's right we shouldn't fight so much!  
  
Ron= I guess that's right  
  
F/G= then why don't you two just kiss and make up?  
  
Purple= No way! My lips are not going any where near Ron's! I'm not being mean to you Ron will if I hurt your feelings sorry  
  
Ron= that's okay Purple. now I think they should die  
  
F/G= now thats not nice to do to your brothers!  
  
Harry= um you lot I think we should all shut up the viewers are still reading!  
  
Purple= Why am I suddenly stuck with nearly all the boys?  
  
Mrs Weasley= everyone come one it's late now go to bed!  
  
Purple= Okay Mrs Weasley, Good night everyone sorry about spelling mistakes! please if you want more chapters please Review! Thanks  
  
Seeya  
  
Purple Butterfly 


	5. Message

Sorry guys I'm not going to be able to go on for a while so you wont see Harry, Hermione, Ron and all the others for a while okay.  
  
Seeya Purple Butterfly 


	6. tricks

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be hear until friday to put chaps up but after that I won't be on again. kay Seeya Purple Butterfly *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* "I was. But you were to ocupid at being tired!" replied Harry "Oh one of these days Harry Potter I'll get you back" said Ron grining "So how have you been Ron?" asked Hermione smiling. She finally got a seat by moving Hailey and sitting down and putting her on her lap "I'm fine Herm, how are you?" asked Ron  
  
-after a while of talking- "Ron dear, do we have visters?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yeah we do have visters Mum" replied Ron [sorry if you guys thought it was someone else] "Oh who are they?" asked Mrs Weasley coming into the lounge room "well Harry" said Ron "Oh hello Harry dear."said Mrs Weasley walking passed Hermione, Hailey and Ali to give Harry a hug "How have you been Harry? Oh Ron why don't you tell me who our other visters are? Is that your your girl friend Harry? Oh she's so pretty and she seems nice! are thoses her kids? oh there so cute they remind me of you and Ron when you two were just going into Hogwarts!"  
  
"Okay Mum! I think you told us enough now let us answer your questions!" said Ron "Okay first this lady isn't Harry's girlfriend I think? am I right Harry?" "Well we were before the time of the acuasion so I guess we still are! we never broke up did we!" said Harry turning to Hermione "Yes we still are going out" replied Hermione so calm. "Oh right!" said Ron [I have alot of said Ron! don't I!] "Yes those are her kids Mum" "Oh you two will you please tell me what her name is!" said Mrs Weasley getting a little angery "But Mrs Weasley! you already know my name!" said Hermione "I Do!" replide Mrs Weasley "I'm sorry dear if I do I must have forgotten it" "Oh that's alright, you haven't seen me for along time!" said Hermione smiling at Mrs Weasley.  
  
Hermione hopped off the couch because Hailey and Ali had both fallen asleep and had taken up more space. "It's me Mrs Weasley, It's Hermione" said Hermione walking forwad in to the light of the fire that had macicaly come on because it was getting dark outside and very dark in the room "Oh My HERMIONE!!!!!!!" yelled Mrs Weasley almost crying happily. "Shh please Mrs Weasley you'll wake up Hailey and Ali!" said Hermione putting a finger to her mouth "Oh sorry dear, oh I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long. I'll go and get us something to eat and a cup of tea" and with that Mrs Weasley walked out of the room still crying.  
  
"I think Mrs Weasley was very happy to see me!" said Hermione smiling still watching the spot Mrs Weasley had been "Yeah! she was! do you know how worried she has been over you! every time there was a report of you in the daily Prophet she would read it and then keep going 'oh that poor child I hope she is alright if only she would come here I'd take care of her' and then she'd come and hasle me saying I have got to prove that your not guilty!" said Ron "Sorry I caused so much trouble for you guys and thanks for trying to prove I'm not guilty but no matter what you say people are always going to think I'm the one who did it!" said Hermione who just started to look depressed  
  
"Hey what are friends for if we didn't help each other!" said Harry giving a warm smile to try and get Hermione happy again "Oh this is just a very happy momnet!" said Mrs Weasley "Hermione why don't you go have a shower and change out of those clothes I bet you'd fit into some of Ginny's clothes. She's really shot up since you last saw her" "I know Mrs Weasley I've seen her, she was with me and Harry when Hailey and Ali first found out Harry was their Dad! that was the first time for her as well and thats when she fainted so we brought her back here. . . Mrs Weasley are you okay?" asked Hermione worriedly because Mrs Weasley was leaning agansed the couch with her mouth open.  
  
"It's alright Hermione dear, It's just you said Harry was their father" said Mrs Weasley "Well that's right he is!" said Hermione "Um Mrs Weasley where are the clothes I can put on after my shower?" asked Hermione quickly trying to change the subject "Oh come and follow me and I'll show you" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"How come you never told me!" asked Ron after Mrs Weasley and Hermione had left "Told you what?" asked Harry "That you were a father! even to Hermione's kids!" replied Ron "Well that's the thing I didn't know I was a father as well until about three hours ago when Hermione first told me!" replied Harry "But I guess I'm lucky, arn't I? I have Two beautiful children and one pretty girlfriend!" [Okay I'm sorry If I made Harry sound a little to mushy then!]  
  
"Yeah your right! but I'm lucky too! I've got two famous best friends! I've got my own feonsay [sorry but I don't know how to spell it and no ones home at the momnet to tell me!] and I've got a beautiful daughter" said Ron trying to beat Harry at have very lucky things.  
  
"Oh no!" said someone with red hair and freackles "what?" said someone else with red hair and freackles "Harry and Ron have hung around girls to much and now there starting to think like them!" replied the first red hair and freackles "Oh no! so does that mean we can play one of our pranks on them?" asked the second "Hmmm Yeah! lets do it! umm but what one?" "Umm I don't know! Maybe we should *whisper* and freak them out?" "Okay and then we give them *whisper*!" "Yeah your right! we need to test them out on someone! lets go Fred"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter finished!!!  
  
Purple= Oh I wonder what these two have in store for Ron and Harry Ron= tell me what they have in store for me and Harry! Purple= NO!!!! then that'll ruin it F/G= yeah if Purple tells you it will ruin it! *both grin evily* Ron=what is it! Hermione= Hello everyone! Purple= Hi Hermione! Ron= Hi F/G= Hello Hermione. Purple why can't we do it to Hermione as well? Purple= she wasn't in the room at the time and she doesn't talk all mishy like Harry and Ron just did! F/G=thats unfair! Purple= No it isn't Ron= you were the one that made Harry and me talk mushy! Purple= um I think I'd better go before theres another big fight on my hands! so how did you like my chapter? Please review!(10 reviews or no more chapters!)  
  
Seeya til next time Purple Butterfly 


End file.
